The Great Journey of Clairon
by Action is Eloquence
Summary: Clairon the Fox maid witnessed her father, Nuallan Firepaw being slain by Wildcat warlord Sverrir Blackpelt. Now alone, she makes one of the hardest journeys across the Lands..
1. Chapter 1

Every time when the need is Greatest,  
Every time Redwall needs to be saved,  
The hero is the one to arrive latest,  
To free the ones that are Enslaved.  
------------------------------------  
Martin the warrior was true to all,  
Against Tyranny and evil he fought,  
His size and strength made not his Spirit small,  
His foes were to insanity brought.

The Villains are a race that is dying,  
Evil is not accepted as a quality,  
True Cowards they are when they are flying,  
In truth they are acting in frivolity.


	2. Chapter 2

BANG!

BANG!

THUDD!

Clairon the Fox woke roughly, after having a few hours sleep. She ran to the cave where Selin her smaller sister was banging a kettle drum. Her family lived on top of a Cave in the mountains of the North. A bigger male fox ran up to Selin,

"What is it Selin?" he asked urgently.

It was their father.

"Vermin Horde Approaching. Looks like a sea of vermin almost" replied Selin

Their father ran out clutching a pike.

Each member of their family was a silver fox with a gold streak somewhere on their body. Her father a silver fox, with a golden Right paw, called Nuallan Firepaw was an excellent Pike fighter. He grabbed his Trusty Pike from the cave; He ran down to meet the vermin horde with Omega Goldtail the younger of Clairon's siblings he carried a Dagger which he used rubbishly.

"Who is your leader?" boomed Nuallan Firepaw

A large Black Wildcat stepped forward.

"I, Sverrir Blackpelt am, Lord of this Horde and the eastern Seas and Northern Mountains." He Shouted.

"That title belongs to Cadwalader the Fearsome, Not to Lowlife scum like you, Sverrir Blackpelt" Nuallan barked.

"THAT BEAST? A pure Milksop! I killed him with one word!" bragged Sverrir Blackpelt.

"And was that word Fire? I see you have many archers in your horde I'm no fool" teased Nuallan Firepaw leaning on his Pike.

Sverrir Blackpelt unsheathed his Sword and ran at Nuallan Firepaw,

Nuallan dodged using his pike to rip fur off of Sverrir's shoulder.

Nuallan dodged carelessly into a spearferret who pricked him in his back, He turned to jab him but Sverrir ran at Nuallan with sword high and thrust it through his middle. Nuallan Firepaw the champion fell dead to the ground. Sverrir's breathing was laboured but it recovered quickly; He lifted his bloodied sword high and shouted

"Death to traitor Foxes!" The Horde ran towards the caves, swords and cutlasses clashing. Clairon grabbed Selin's paw and they ran, ran on heedless of the Horde behind them. They ran on and were pulled into a cave. The horde ran on chasing invisible foes.

When the Horde stopped, Sverrir looked at his Shoulder, Fur was torn and bloodied. He looked closer.

It was fur that would never be replaced


	3. Chapter 3

The Cave was dark and smelt musky.

Clairon and Selin held their breath for a long time to get used to the smell.

"Let us go! You've no right to do this! We're friends" shouted Clairon as she wrestled out of somebeast's grip

"Darkbrush, let's have some light to see what our _friends _are" a voice said coldly.

The sound

Of

SKRIT…SKRIT…SKRIT….

Suddenly the room was bathed in light.

The sudden light was startling to the foxes who eyes adjusted to the light, they saw that they were surrounded by a few ferrets, many Squirrels, a trio of Hedgehogs, a pair of Hares and a Giant-sized Badger.

"So Foxes, are you traitors to your kin?" spoke a fox-like creature which wore a green Tunic and a Silver Bandana.

"We are no traitors to our kin. We only wish to know who we are in the presence of" spoke Clairon.

Selin was shaking terribly, not daring to take her paw out of Clairon's.

The Badger growled as it fingered a Club eagerly,

The Fox-like creature, White with Black paws as it was, moved forwards.

"I am Ylva the Wolf, This is my territory and you have trespassed. You are now slaves"

"Wait. We didn't mean to trespass. How could Youngbeasts like us know?" shouted Clairon dragging Selin with her

"You would have known by the scratch marks on the trees. They are our borderlines. They even have the Footpaw, our clan mark"

"We were running for our lives from a vermin Horde! We had no choice!" shouted Clairon as she moved closer to Ylva.

"Take them to the dungeons"


	4. Chapter 4

Sverrir watched as the horde marched back to him.  
A vast amount of the horde was caked in mud and had vast facial expressions to match.  
A weasel ran up to him  
"Chief, err.. We lost the Foxes but we found Vittles! he..he...huurgh"   
The weasel fell down as Sverrir killed the weasel.  
"You lose the Foxes, but come back with vittles to compromise? Foxes are good spies and are good fighters when provoked. HAH A newborn Fox could best you anytime!" Taunted Sverrir Blackpelt.  
"Cheif?" A voice said,  
"What?" replied an annoyed Sverrir.  
Sometimes he felt like just killing everybeast in the army and going it alone.   
"err.. Chief, Although we lost the Foxes and we assume the position Coward, Me and Bluddtooth found some hostages, P'raps you'd like a look?" A spearferret spoke  
" Show me these Hostages" Sverrir ordered.  
A shrew and a Hedgehog were brought forward.  
The Hedgehog was obviously the younger and was shaking like a leaf.  
"You are now under, my chief's rule,Sverrir Blackpelt. Your belonging are now his.." but the Stoat that spoke was kicked to the ground by the shrew.  
"You vermin, You .. You evil..You .."Shouted the shrew as it punched the stoat viciously.  
Sverrir intervened,  
"This one is to be kept on starvation patrol. No water or food will reach this one until two moons from now."  
The shrew was dragged over to a post a few metres away by a Rat and was tied there hand and foot,  
"You Vermin Blackpelt. My friends will come and you'll end up as a skin carpet"  
The rat whipped the Shrew into Silence.


End file.
